One of the important measurements a farmer makes is the yield measurement of his or her crops. Yield is usually expressed in bushels per acre; however, not only is the amount of grain obtaining from a given area important, it is also important to know yield-related information such as the moisture content of the harvested grain. Generally, high-moisture grains must be dried before storage or must be sold at a discount to cover drying costs of the purchaser. Farmers' profits relate directly to yield, so the sooner a farmer obtains yield-related information, the sooner the farmer improves his or her evaluation of the field factors which affect yield. Numerous methods have been employed to measure the yield of harvested crops during the harvesting process. The present invention provides a simple, low-cost method of using off-the-shelf items to determine the moisture content and the volume of the harvested crop. Coupling the present invention with an area-computation system facilitates determination of the yield of the crop per given acre together with the moisture content during harvesting of the crop